


Parking Lot

by Gee_Gee88



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biting, Bottom Feitan, Car Sex, Dom - Freeform, Feitan x Reader - Freeform, Fingering, Hand Job, Kissing, Making Out, Smut, Vibrator, parking lot, sub, top reader, vibrator in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Gee88/pseuds/Gee_Gee88
Summary: Feitan likes to be teased, he likes to piss you off. You enjoy seeing his desperation, and hearing his whines and moans.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Parking Lot

You were sitting in the drivers seat in your car with Feitan in the passenger seat. The both of you were heading to the store that night for nothing in particular, the activity was more or less an excuse to go out. You couldn't help but hold back a smirk as you put the car in park and reached to your pocket to toss around the small controller you had residing in there.

"What are you doing?" Feitan asked, reaching to remove his seatbelt. His body shuttered and eyes squeezed shut as he felt a sudden sensation pulsate through his lower body.

"Sorry my hand slipped." That was a lie, but you let out a giggle after pressing the button to turn off the vibrator. "Come on lets go." You said, placing the controller into your pocket before stepping out of the car.

Feitan sat in his seat for a moment to recollect his breath, he could feel the subtle pulsation still traveling throughout out his body and didn't want to risk stumbling while getting out of the car. Although after noticing your distance from the car, he got out quickly and shut the door to catch up to your pace. He lingered to your side, and reached to grab your hand as you both continued walking to the store entrance.

You turned your head towards his direction to appreciate his cute gesture, unfortunately his head immediately turned the other way in avoidance of your gaze. You smiled at his slight shyness and squeezed his hand. "Am I that bad that you're embarrassed to be seen holding my hand?" You asked while swinging your arm back and forth that was holding onto his hand.

Feitan let out a quiet sigh as his arm was being swung out of control at his side with each step. With a blush rising to his face, he released the grip you had on his hand and shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I am now." He replied under his breath.

At that moment you had both reached the entrance to the store, and after processing Feitan's response you casually pressed the button in your pocket again. You watched as his body tensed suddenly and his dark eyes widened. Luckily it was later in the day and not many people were in the store, otherwise they would probably be able to hear the subtle sounds of the vibrator if they were close by. Although it was immature, at the moment you were slightly annoyed at his response to you earlier.

As you grabbed a basket, you turned the vibrator down to the lowest setting and started walking down an empty aisle. Feitan immediately walked over to your side after realizing the lack of people, and lightly grabbed onto your free arm. Even with his efforts, he could not control his body from trembling at the consistent sensation. "You're being annoying." He stuttered out, grabbing onto the edge of your shirt as his knees buckled in slightly.

You smirked as you pushed the button on the small controller to increase the setting again, and felt Feitan press his forehead into your shoulder while gripping onto the side of your shirt tightly. "You're acting real bratty for someone with a vibrator up his ass." You whispered through a light smile, looking down as his breath hitched and head fell down.

Feitan's mouth was closed and teeth clenched in an attempt to hold back a moan as he looked up at you. "Please-" He whimpered out quietly, loosening the grip he had on your shirt as the vibrator setting was lowered. He let out a heavy and shaky breath as he brought one of his hands to cover his mouth, he could still feel the consistent but softer vibration.

You admired his change of expression, how his cheeks had increased in shades of pink, his eyebrows softened and furrowed together, and his body steadying itself with intentions of stopping the sudden quivering. The control you had over a simple controller was enough to bring a tingling sensation throughout your stomach as you were able to embarrass Feitan at any moment. While his overall reactions seemed annoyed and bratty, you were able to see the occasional smirks he expressed that he was trying to hide. "I bet you like this right, you're trying to piss me off so I'll embarrass you." You said, adding a couple bags of chips to your basket.

He let out a deep sigh as the vibrator turned off completely, before he released a quiet laugh. "Possibly, but I know you like this too." He responded with his regular stutter, grabbing onto your free hand and lacing his fingers through your own. His voice had become breathy and raspier as the result of trying to speak in a whisper. His hand was warm in your touch as he looked at you with a sly expression for a moment, before starting to guide you down another aisle.

Even in situations where you were dominant, he was always able to chime in with sentences that would surprise you, causing your face to heat up in embarrassment. As a result you smirked to yourself as you followed his lead into another aisle to grab some drinks. You tossed the controller around in your pocket, observing the rest of the aisle to make sure nobody was close by. As Feitan placed a drink into the basket, you pressed the button and watched as one of his legs bent in. "I still have to get some other things." You said as you started to walk down the aisle.

In an attempt to follow your pace, Feitan stumbled into your back as you increased the setting again. "Mmh, shit." His breath was hot against your shoulder as he grabbed onto the back of your shirt and let out a quiet groan. "P-please hurry." He stuttered, his typical stutter increasing as the vibrator continued. His voice was raspy and faint as his hands dragged down the back of your shirt to grasp onto the material. After realizing his breathing had increased to a light pant, he brought one of his hands to cover his mouth, while the other still held onto the back of your shirt.

You turned your head back for a moment, but were able to catch his expression. His cheeks were blushed in combination of pleasure and embarrassment, while his eyes had a glossy sheen residing over the dark gray color. You turned the vibrator off and turned to grab onto his hand. His body released the tension that built up as he was able to relax, he felt weak as he rested onto your side. "Come on." You said as the two of you started to walk to the registers.

The check out process was quick, before the both of you exited the store and entered the crisp night air overtaking the noticeably empty parking lot. Your thumb played around with the buttons and settings at random in your pocket, the result causing Feitan's posture to hunch forward. He continued walking along side you at a slower pace as his knees couldn't help but cross over one another to sustain the pleasure. He let out a louder moan that was still reserved after not being able to in the store."F-fuck." He groaned out, one of his hands traveling to rest on his lower back as he tried to steady himself.

"Come on, we're almost at the car." You had parked the car further away from the store with the knowledge of Feitan's impatience. You had released the buttons and watched as Feitan stood back to a normal stance as you arrived at your car. When you opened the door to the drivers seat to sit down, you smirked as Feitan followed. He adjusted himself on top of your lap facing you, resting his knees on either side of your hips before he shut and locked the door.

Your head turned to the side to look out the window, assuring yourself that the darkness from the late night hid the both of you well, and the only other cars in the area were closer to the store entrance. His hands rested on the tops of your shoulders as he looked down at you through lazy eyes while he dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. His mouth had dropped open after the relief of finally being in a secluded area where he could fulfill his desperate state. You smirked up at him and admired his seduction, while your hands grazed up his thighs to rest on his hips. He pushed his hair off of his forehead before moving himself close to connect his lips to your neck. His tongue moved smoothly across the area underneath you ear before he began sucking and biting on the area. His hand traveled down your shoulder, moving up again to caress the opposite side of your neck.

You pushed the seat back with your foot after noticing Feitan's back was close to the wheel as your neck tilted to the side at his touch. The kiss that followed caught you by surprise as he grabbed the sides of your face and connected your lips together. As your lips moved against his, you could feel him whimper into your mouth as you bit on the area of his bottom lip where he was the most sensitive. His breathing increased, releasing through his nose as you began kissing him deeper. You couldn't help but reach for the controller in your pocket as you continued kissing him, pressing to the highest setting.

Feitan's lips disconnected from your kiss and his forehead fell to rest against your shoulder at the sudden sensation. "Please, p-please." He whispered, tilting his head so he was right near your ear. The intense vibration pulsated through him as his arms wrapped around you tightly. With increasing breathes and whiny moans, he couldn't help but grind his hips down against you in hopes of finding friction.

The sensation of his breath against your neck made your body shiver as you ran your hands up the front of his shirt. His chest was soft but muscular in your touch as your fingers grazed him lightly. You could feel Feitan's breathing get heavier in your ear, increasing to a slight whimper as your thumbs moved over his nipples.

After feeling his lower half grind against you, you were able to tell the vibrator had been enough to stimulate him in the front as well. "You're pretty hard, what should we do about this?" You asked through a smirk. The vibrator was lowered to a steady lower setting as your hands traveled down his bare sides. The sensation brought shivers down Feitan's back as your light touch continued until your hands were resting on his hips again.

Feitan pulled his head up from against your shoulder and looked you in the eyes with the same lazy expression as before, although his lips were plumper and wet after kissing you. Even though the cars only light source was from a lamp post in the parking lot, the warmish toned light was enough for you to make out his facial features. His arms were resting by his sides, the shadows overlaying his body increasing in shade as a cars high beams passed in the distance. With the way he had his face angled, the expression was lit up from the outside light sources, and his mouth fell open as if he were going to say something, but no words released besides a light whine.

Your stomach dropped at the sound as you watched his eyebrows furrow together above his dark eyes. His expression was anxious and desperate as he could not come up with proper words to say. "Can you wait until we get home?" You asked, pressing the button to the vibrator again and watching his eyes squeeze shut. Two of your fingers traveled to Feitan's lips, gliding along his bottom lip before they pressed inside his moaning mouth.

His tongue moved around them sloppily, slicking up the sides of each finger as he reached up to grab your wrist. He looked down at you as he did so, moaning against your fingers as the vibrations continued to hit his prostate. With the lack of response to your question you could tell Feitan was becoming impatient. Whenever he was in the mood he was always at a loss for words in desperation and need.

With your fingers still in his mouth, you used your free hand to unbutton his pants and drag your hand down the back of his underwear. You found the cord connected to the vibrator and slowly begin to pull out the toy. "Ahh." Feitan moaned in disapproval at the sudden feeling of emptiness in his lower half. You removed your fingers from his mouth and brought them down his back, there was lube remaining from putting in the vibrator so the additional saliva was enough for you to slide your middle finger in.

He let out a quiet groan as he wrapped his arms around you and rested his head against your shoulder. "Mmh." A moan released from him as the fullness from the vibrator was replaced with your finger.

The feeling of Feitan grinding down against you encouraged you to start curling your finger inside of him towards his lower stomach. You looked down and could see a wet spot forming on the front of his pants from pre-come. You slowly began to insert a second finger, and started to add a thrusting motion to the curling. "Unzip your pants for me." You whispered in his ear. The small vibrator was held in your palm as your free fingers tapped along the top of his thigh slowly.

Feitan removed himself from leaning against your shoulder and nodded his head at your request. The feeling of your fingers curling and thrusting inside of him continued as he brought his hands down to fumble with his zipper. "Mmh!" He let out a louder moan as you began pressing his prostate with more pressure than previously.

After feeling his zipper come undone, your hand traveled down the inside of his thigh and pressed the vibrator against him through his underwear. The setting was left on a higher intensity, and the controller had long fallen somewhere in the car where it was too dark to see. "F-fuck fuck." He whined out breathlessly, his head falling once again to rest against your shoulder. His hips couldn't help but thrust forward at the sensation overriding his tip, the cloth material from his underwear lowering the intensity slightly.

Feitan's shaking hand moved down to rest on the top of yours that was controlling the vibrator. You could feel him apply pressure to your hand to guide the vibrator to where he wanted it. "What a slut you are." You whispered in his ear before kissing down the side of his neck. The small vibrator was in a consistent circular motion around the tip area, that would occasionally stray down further.

Feitan let out a gasp followed by a whine as his body shivered and back arched at the vibration. "F-fuck me." He moaned out in your ear, his body was in an overwhelming state and could not decide on which areas to focus the pleasure. He began moving himself back against your fingers to deepen your thrusting and curling movements inside of him. "Mmh." He turned his face to the side against your shoulder as he let out moans and pants into your neck.

You dragged your hand down the waistline of his boxers and placed the vibrator directly against him, releasing the toy and allowing it to fall down lower. With your now free hand, you pulled his boxers down slightly and began stroking him directly. "Are you gonna come for me?" You asked, feeling his body twitch at the new sensations. The vibrator now stimulating his lower areas, your slick hand moving along him, and your fingers thrusting into him deeply.

"O-oh god hng." He whimpered out. His head was trying to decide on a comfortable position, but his body was in such an overwhelming state his head fell back to reveal the hickeys you had left. He was squirming and desperate in your touch, his final position resulting in his hands against your shoulders as his head fell down towards you slightly.

You looked up and kissed his dampened lips, moving against them slowly as he let out moans and pants in between each touch. While biting on his bottom lip, his mouth had dropped open slightly as you started increasing your pace on both of your hands. You smirked as his mouth fully disconnected from yours and he turned into an uncontrollable panting mess.

"Fuck fuck please don't stop." He tried to get out in between pants, although his stutter had increased to a point where the words jumbled together and almost sounded like gibberish. He threw his head back again as he could feel a build up of tension forming in his lower stomach. His arms fell by his sides as his body moved back against your fingers, and thrusted forward into your hand. "Mmh!" He whined desperately, his mouth falling open as your hands had increased their pace and motion again. One of his hands was brought to his face to wipe his forehead as he pushed back the frayed bangs that had begun to fall forward again.

"Aw come on." You chimed in over his moaning. His body was so beautiful in front of you in such a needy and desperate state. His pants had fallen loose around his waist, his shirt never managing to be removed as the collar drooped towards one side to reveal the top of his shoulder. You smirked up at him as you began to feel your fingers warm at the sensation of more pre come releasing from him. You curled your fingers deep inside of him, directly on his prostate as you felt his body start to clench around you.

"Mmh fuck I can't-." He whined out. His head fell back as his eyes closed in concentration, the build up was so long and intense, the sensation awaiting on the edge to be released. Suddenly he couldn't hold back anymore and the overwhelming feeling overtook him as he let out a choked moan and came. He fell forward to grab your shoulders as he buried his face in your neck. His hips thrusted forward into your hand as come leaked out of him in a thick stream. The feeling of build up in his stomach had washed over him in an overall wave of release and convulsion.

You kissed his neck gently and began to slow the pace of your hands to work him through his orgasm. Your hand moved up and down the front of him smoothly as the last spurts of come released into your palm. Your fingers inside of him were removed and traveled to take the vibrator out from his boxers. Feitan's body fell weak as his chest fell against your own while trying to control his breathing. "Did that feel nice for you?" You asked, grabbing a tissue from the cup holders to wipe off your hands. You wanted to hold him and relax his body as he was still shaking against you.

"Y-yes really nice." He stuttered quietly, his voice had started to return to its regular tone as his breathing settled. His hands traveled to the sides of your neck as he brought his face up to look at you. His eyes were drooping, and eyebrows were still furrowed slightly as he took in deep breathes

You smiled up at him as your hands traveled up and down his thighs, occasionally grabbing his ass with both of your hands. You could tell the realization of the situation you were in was finally starting to hit Feitan as his presence became more reserved and quiet. "Don't worry, nobody would have been able to see us since it's so dark." You assured while bringing one of your hands to run through his hair and massage his scalp. "Your voice on the other hand." You teased as you pulled him closer to your face by the grip you had on his hair.

His eyes widened as a pout arouse to his face in embarrassment. "Don't say that to me." He replied, his eyes avoiding eye contact with you as he looked down at your lips instead.

You loved seeing his typically reserved mannerisms become broken, as his body would moan and shiver uncontrollably. You let out a chuckle as you pulled him down to kiss you. His lips moved slowly but deep against yours as his fingers tapped across the sides of your neck softly.

"Hmm I love you."


End file.
